Las cosas siempre pueden:Mejorar
by Shikamaru-Ordnajela
Summary: Una autobiografía del personaje Chico Bestia...Asi como la forma en que la historia influencio en la vida de un desdichado. Disclaimer: El personaje "Chico Bestia" no me pertenece, le pertence a DC y a la Warner Brothers...


**Las Cosas Siempre pueden...Mejorar:**

"_Deja de llorar. Si la vida te piza desenvaina una sonrisa y vuélvete a levantar"_

"_No deseo vivir. " "Tengo demasiados problemas." "Nadie me quiere." "Odio a la gente."_

Todas esas frases son comunes de la gente que suele quejarse de la vida, que no desea vivir, sin embargo no comparto su opinión. Quiero decir es verdad, la vida es jodidamente difícil, pero no es razón para odiarla. Total las cosas siempre pueden mejorar, si lo sabré yo...

Hace cuatro años solía renegar de mi vida, el saberme un hijo no deseado y muchos problemas me mantenían pensando que la vida no valía nada, deseaba morir. Las mañanas eran horribles el instituto para mi no era mas que un martirio y mis tardes en soledad no mejoraban la situación. Solía pensar que mi vida era una porquería y no tenia sentido seguir con ella, hasta que lo conocí a el...

Era un chico extraño; mas de lo que podrías imaginar; sin embargo no era su apariencia la que me intrigaba era su actitud, todo el tiempo estaba feliz con una sonrisa en el rostro y una broma en sus labios, odiaba su actitud; odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con el. Sin embargo su ser me intrigaba y así decidí descubrir su historia, aquel raro y bromista chico había sufrido más que yo y sin embargo nunca perdía la esperanza y la alegría... El nombre del chico era Garfield Logan. Su frase me cambio la vida...

"Las cosas siempre pueden...Mejorar"

Y esta es su historia:

"Naci en una feliz y normal familia mis padres eran cariñosos y buenos. Siempre estaban a mi lado y siempre querían verme para protegerme, tanto así que cuando debieron viajar a África me llevaron con ellos. Aquel viaje seria el comienzo de un horrible tormento.

Pero que importa: Las cosas siempre pueden mejorar.

Durante dicho viaje recibí una mordida de un extraño mono verde; dicen que es una raza muy rara que solo existe en aquella parte de África; la mordida introdujo en mi cuerpo una extraña enfermedad denominada "Sakutia", la enfermedad era mortal. Sin embargo mis padres en un intento por salvarme la vida inyectaron en mi pequeño cuerpo un suero experimental.

El suero salvo mi vida pero a cambio me doto con una maldición; mi piel y cabellos se tornaron verde y me dio la peculiar habilidad de poder transformarme en diferentes tipos de animales. Aquella extraña apariencia provocaba que las personas a mi alrededor me temieran, me odiaran, me despreciaran. Para un niño de esa edad aquellas actitudes causaban un grna dolor en mi corazón.

Pero no importa: Las cosas siempre pueden mejorar.

Durante nuestra estadía en África, mis padres decidieron tomar un barco para visitar una isla cercana. Obviamente yo los acompañe. El barco zarpo de noche. Pero algunos kilómetros dentro del mar se desato una tormenta, el barco entonces fallo. Todo era un caos la gente corría los tripulantes preparaban las balsas salvavidas.

Lamentablemente un rayo impacto contra la embarcación. El caos comenzó, mi madre estaba perdida y estaba atrapado por un mástil que le había caído en las piernas. "Huye me grito! Sálvate!". Mi joven mente no entendía bien que pasaba, así que solo me convertí en un pequeño pez y nade hasta la playa.

Desperté al día siguiente en una tienda conocida, era la aldea en la que mis padres hacían sus investigaciones. El jefe de la aldea; gran amigo de mis padres; se dirigió a mi y me comunico la terrible noticia. Era el único sobreviviente del naufragio. Toda la tripulación y los pasajeros habían muerto, incluso mis padres.

Lo extraño de aquel suceso es que nunca llore, nunca me deprimí. Es verdad había pedido a mis padres, pero mas que triste o deprimido me encontraba enojado. Con ellos por llevarme a un lugar tan peligros y con migo por no ser lo suficientemente poderoso para salvarlos. Desde aquel día decidí volverme más fuerte para poder proteger a las personas que me importan.

Como dije: Las cosas siempre pueden mejorar.

Durante algunas semanas viví con la tribu amiga de mis padres. Hasta que un día dos extraños individuos provenientes de América empezaron a frecuentar la tribu y en especial visitarme y hablar con migo. A diferencia de lo que todos piensan aquellos sujetos no me raptaron yo decidí acompañarlos. Tenia mis razones, esos sujetos me proponían poder, dinero, fama. Incluso para un niño tan pequeño aquellas cosas eran muy atrayentes, pero sobre todo me proponían regresar a mi hogar, al país que conocía y amaba.

Una vez de vuelta en Estados Unidos. Los sujetos que me habían traído, demostraron su verdadero ser eran unos ladrones de poca monta, villanos de quinta sin futuro ni beneficio. Participe de sus crímenes durante un buen tiempo. Fácilmente podía escapar pero para que hacerlo, con ellos vivía bien y de una u otra forma los había llegado a considerar parte de mi familia.

Mi nueva "familia" no era la mas normal de todas, pero me hacia feliz y aceptad en un lugar, no era como en la tribu que todos me veían como un moustro. Sin embargo aquella "felicidad" no duraría para siempre. Los dos ladrones empezaron a tener problemas el uno con el otro, ya saben dinero, cosas, tratos problemas estúpidos sobre cosas materiales. Un día aquellos problemas llegaron al final, ambos se dispararon desde una corta distancia, lo peor de todo es que yo los observe de muy corta distancia, aun puedo recordar la sangre volando y posándose en mi rostro y en mis ropas. Había presenciado la muerte de dos personas a las que consideraba "mis hermanos mayores".

Aquella fue la primera vez que llore, que llore con profunda tristeza y dolor en el corazón. Sin embargo luego de unas pocas horas llorando me levante tome todo el dinero y cosas que me pudrieran servir y salí del pequeño cuarto al que solía llamar hogar.

Total: Las cosas siempre pueden mejorar.

Baje durante bastante tiempo, sin rumbo, sin destino, sin nada. Hasta que un día por casualidad o tal ves por causalidad me tope con unas personas que se hacían llamar héroes. Luchaban por el bien y la justicia, sin embargo eran igual a mi odiados por la sociedad y despreciados por sus iguales, eran fenómenos, aberraciones de la naturaleza. Su nombre era "La Patrulla Condenada".

Me uní a aquel grupo, y a pesar de sus diferencias y sus constantes pleitos fui aceptado en poco tiempo. Tanto así que dos de sus miembros me tomaron mucho cariño, tanto así que me adoptaron, me volví su hijo. Había conseguido nuevos padres. Al fin las cosas empezaban a mejorar.

Viví un buen tiempo con aquellas peculiares personas, así como muchas aventuras. Pero una de aquellas aventuras acabo con toda la felicidad. Para salvar a los pobladores de una pequeña isla, el grupo tuvo que hacer el máximo sacrificio. Yo deseaba morir con ellos pero mi madre adoptiva no me lo permitió. "Aun tienes mucho por vivir" Dijo. Me atraparon en una capsula de escape y la eyectaron, solo pude observar como su nave explotaba.

Estaba muy triste, pero nuevamente mas que triste me encontraba enojado, furioso. Nuevamente había perdido a mis padres y todo por no poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarlos. Pareciera que todas las personas a las que quiero están destinadas a morir. Sin embargo no me rendí, decidí que no dejaría que su sacrificio fuera en vano, me volvería un héroe, como ellos ayudaría a todo el que lo necesitara.

Después de todo: Las cosas siempre pueden mejorar.

Durante un tiempo estuve haciendo pequeños trabajos de héroe solo. Hasta que llegue a una ciudad llamada Jump City. En aquel lugar encontré nuevos aliados, nuevos amigos, nuevos amores, tristezas y alegrías, enojos y reconciliaciones. En fin de todo un poco, se los contaría. Pero estoy seguro que la mayoría ya las conoce.

Al fin: Las cosas empezaron a mejorar."

Pocos meses después de conocer la historia de mi nuevo amigo, Garfield, conocí a otro interesante personaje, su nombre era Naruto. La vida de Naruto y el Joven Garfield cambiaron mi visión sobre el mundo. Admiraba su personalidad, su temple, su fortaleza y sobre todo su amor a la vida, a pesar de todo lo que habían sufrido, jamás paso por su mente la idea del suicidio. Una idea muy recurrente en mí en aquella época de mi vida.

Al comparar sus vida con la mía, me di cuenta que mi existencia había sido hermosa, mis problemas y temores no podía siquiera compararse con los de mis amigos. Mas que sus dolorosas vidas me sorprendía que después de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que sus mentes habían soportado, aun podían sonreír e incluso hacer una tonta broma cada vez que hablaran.

Desde aquel día odie a todas las personas pesimistas, aborrecí a los derrotistas, me aleje de los inútiles, desprecie a los frustrados, deseche a los infelices. Mi vida quedo limpia de escoria y con los amigos que me quedaban fui feliz. Me convertí en el "Chico Bestia" del grupo, ahora era el gracioso que estaba feliz sin importar que, pero mas haya de la felicidad exterior mi alma también se encontraba feliz y en paz.

Desde aquel día cada vez que tenia un problema, cada vez que aparecía un obstáculo en mi camino, cada vez que la suerte me daba la espalda y la tristeza se apoderara de mi corazón, recordaría a mis amigos y pensaría...

"Las cosas siempre pueden...Mejorar".

Fin.

PD: La historia de chico bestia esta principalmente basada en la historia del comic...Pero el final esta basado en la historia de la serie...Asi mismo hubo detalles que omiti o cambie...Para que se acoplara mas a mi fin...Por lo que la puede barriar o tener discrepancias con cualquiera de las historias originales...


End file.
